


You're My Star

by DanaGone



Series: Danny May! [9]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Childhood Memories, Gen, Ghosts, a star, maddie somehow finds out danny is phantom, or not small, she's worried about her son, small injury, very little gore tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaGone/pseuds/DanaGone
Summary: Danny May | Childhood | Maddie doesn't know what's wrong with her son. Until she finds out something interesting one day
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Maddie Fenton
Series: Danny May! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737232
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	You're My Star

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of fluff in this chapter!! The last chapters were a bit angsty lol so I wanted something to brighten the mood :))

The little toddler looked up to his mother, grinning at the smell of chocolate cake.

"Mommy! I want to eat!" he ran towards the oven where the cake was still being baked, clapping his hands in excitement.

"You have to be patient, Danny. Just wait 10 more minutes," the woman cooed, ruffling the untamed dark locks on the boy's head.

Danny pouted and went to sit on one of the kitchen chairs, his shoulders slouched in a disappointed manner while his tiny legs dangled from the side. "That's too long."

"I know sweetie. But in the meantime, I have a little gift for you," Maddie smiled.

"A gift? For me?" the boy's blue orbs lit up once again in excitement, leaning on the table. He waited in anticipation for his mother to show him the surprise, wondering what it could be. Was it a car? A spaceship? Maybe he's going to Mars!

The mother walked over to her son and bent down to face him. She reached into her pocket and took out what seemed to be a keychain.

Danny took the small item, scanning through it. "A star?"

"It sure is. This one little star is in a galaxy full of them," she pointed to it in the middle. "But you can see this one is special." She cupped the keychain with her hands, allowing only a little light to pass through for the boy to look in. "And it sparkles the brightest."

"Woah," the toddler took the fascinating item in his hands and smiled brightly. "It glows in the dark!"

"Yes, it does. Now Danny, I want you to promise me one thing," she took the little boy's hand in her own and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I want you to promise me that whatever happens, you don't lose it. This keychain is very important to me, a unique one that's been passed down for a while. Keep it attached to you at all times."

The boy nodded, now with a determined look. "I promise. I will keep it safe with me."

"Good boy, " she smiled and ruffled his hair. "Now, show me your belt so I can clip it on."

Danny giggled. "Mommy, I don't wear a belt!"

**~~~ Present ~~~**

Maddie had decided to go on ghost patrol this evening. She'd been feeling down lately and just wanted time for herself. That's why she hadn't brought her husband with her, no matter how much he'd insisted. She needed to think about her problems alone.

She was worried for her son; Danny. He had been slacking a lot in class and skipping lessons, and she was growing more worried for him. She had considered grounding him like she usually did in the past but then come to realize it wasn't going to solve anything this time. If there was something they needed, it was a mother-son talk. And she _needed_ him to come and talk to her himself. 

It was recently that she started seeing the cuts and bruise marks on his face that would somehow disappear in less than an hour. She didn't know how she missed that before, and it made her feel guilty. They weren't close anymore like they had been when he was a little kid. She knew her baby boy was now a teen and didn't need her guidance or protection anymore, but that didn't mean she would leave him be. No, no matter how old he becomes to be, she needs to stay by his side, until the last day. 

Maddie crossed her arms nervously. Has she said something to hurt him? Or maybe it was something she had done that made him not want to talk to her again? Whatever the case was, she wasn't going to let it continue.

They needed to spend quality time together and try to have him confess to her what was bothering him, and if they were problems he encountered daily. She couldn't stand seeing his exhausted, bruised-up face anymore.

But before she could head back home to talk to her son, she saw something glittering in the sky, more like a shooting star. At first, she couldn't recognize it but after the thing had travelled close, she could make out the outline of a body; someone was flying. It was Danny Phantom.

 _'What is he doing here?'_ Maddie thought in confusion as she noticed him near their neighbourhood. She soon snapped out of her thoughts and prepared her weapon, ready to blast the ghost.

"What are you doing here, spooks!?" the woman yelled, loud enough for the ghost boy to hear. He turned his head and was surprised to see his mother out.

"Mo- Mrs. Fenton!" Danny quickly corrected himself and scratched his head nervously. "I was, uh, about to head home."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Go back home? Did he mean the ghost zone?

"O-oh I mean-" the boy's eyes widened in alarm and before Maddie could understand what was happening, he aimed the ectoplasm ball just 5cm on top of her head. "What-"

The green ectoplasm fell to the ground. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. There was a ghost about to hurt you."

The woman just stared at the floating ghostboy, watching as the ghost that was about to kill her get sucked into a cylindrical container.

"That was... impressive," Maddie commented as the boy nodded, wearing a small smile. "Thanks." 

"Yeah, of course, that's my job!" the boy beamed, somehow ecstatic by the comment but before he could say anything else, he felt a sharp pain stab the side of his back. The boy's face melded into a small fake smile, clearly in pain. 

Maddie obviously could tell that there was something wrong and her eyes travelled to the hand currently resting at his side, clearly shaking. It was then that she noticed what he was trying to hide, and it looked like there was glowing liquid... ectoplasm?

'Is that... a wound?' Maddie thought to herself and squinted her eyes further, hoping to catch something else. There was something else too... blood!! 

_'That's definitely blood!'_ she concluded as she suddenly raised her weapon, aiming at the ghostboy. "Hands up, ghost!"

Danny was taken back from the abrupt change in mood and raised his hands in alarm. Expecting to see blood decorating his hands only, Maddie was surprised that the source wasn't from a human he could've possibly injured, but it was clearly spewing from **his** open wound. And what was even more shocking was that it wasn't the typical ectoplasm you would expect from a ghost, but _actual_ blood. 

The woman blanked out, not knowing what to believe while the nervous boy tried to visualize a solution where neither of them would have to get hurt. He was already in bad condition and another fight with a ghosthunter (let alone his own mother) was NOT what he needed right now.

Before the woman could utter a word regarding the predicament, Danny aimed an ectoplasmic ball at the ghost weapon, catching Maddie off guard. And without warning, he had suddenly vanished, as if had never been there. (She guessed it had to be his ghostly invisibility ability)

Maddie processed what had just happened, slowly walking towards the spot where the ghostboy had been standing. The idea of a 'ghost' having human blood had never occurred to her and in all honesty, why would she ever think that? Unless there is a whole new species of ghosts she had yet to uncover...

Maddie crouched, thinking of getting a sample of the blood so that she could do her researches back home. But something sparked in the corner of her eye, something that seemed to... shine? The woman squinted and took the bloody object in her hands, surveying it all over. Wanting to take a closer look, she took out a napkin from her pocket and used it to wipe the bloody and ectoplasmic remains covering it.

But she hadn't expected to see what she did. The woman gasped and took off her goggles, not believing her eyes. Something seemed to click inside her mind that second, the puzzle pieces all coming together as she clutched the dear object. 

It was the rare star. 


End file.
